Forbidden
by doll13th
Summary: Forbidden Love - The only thing worth fighting for? Loke x Lucy one shot c:


"_Even if I become a demon… I'll endure the exile… Anything… To protect her!" – NERO, Devil May Cry 4_

_._

_._

**FORBIDDEN**

_(A Fairy Tail FanFic)_

I do not own Fairy Tail but I always wish Loke is real.

Loke x Lucy One Shot

_AngeL .. †0219-2112†

.

.

It was a cold night.

Lucy was on her way home to her apartment when two girls walked past her and she doesn't fail to notice how they glared at her. Her imagination? But those girls seemed familiar. "Oh yeah, it's them," she sighed as she remembered those girls claiming to be Loke's girlfriends.

_Maybe I should clarify things to them, _the blond thought. She turned but the girls are already out of sight. _OK maybe not. _The celestial mage gazed upon the studded sky instead where she instantly sited the constellation Leo.

It's weird. Normally, seeing the stars would always give her happiness and comfort but tonight, she felt a different emotion. Sadness? Pain? …jealousy? She hates to admit it but she does feel that way. And it started centuries ago after their return to Earthland from Edolas.

Lucy resumed her walk as the night gets colder. Loke just wouldn't leave her thoughts; enough for her to worry that the lion might hear her and appear. She looked down beside her walking feet and smiled, "I even forgot to call Plue." The blond took out a silver key, "Gate of-"

"…_he's on a date." _Her mind remembered Virgo's words. _That damn Loke. _ "I wonder if _he _will appear instead of Plue," she laughed to herself.

"Gate of the Canis Minor I open thee: Nikora!"

"Pu-puunn," came the cute greeting from her favorite spirit. _Who am I kidding? _She thought.

.

.

He wanted badly to go out to the Human World but restrained himself. It's surreal how he could clearly hear Lucy's every thought about him and it pains him that she was not thinking of sweet or happy memories.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. If he only has the power to erase a human's memory he would surely get rid of what happened to Edolas from Lucy's memory. It was the biggest mistake he had ever done.

He heard her summon Plue. That… err… dog, was so lucky. He also heard her wish – for him it does sound like a wish – for him to appear instead of Plue. But being a proud lion, he also respects Lucy's pride that's why no matter how he badly wanted to show up, he decided not to.

.

.

_The princess watched her butler from the balcony. He was happily chatting with one of their girl servants and from the distance she could tell that he was flirting._

Lucy re-read the two sentences that she had just wrote. An image of an orange hair, black suit and tinted sunglasses came into mind that she abruptly crumpled the paper. "I hate you," the blond murmured.

"I'm sorry." Lucy turned to where the voice came from and was shocked to see her strongest spirit sitting on her couch with a sober face.

"L-Loke? What are you doing here?" she glanced at the crumpled paper in her hand and threw it to the waste basket. "And what do you mean?"

Loke looked at her, his expression changed from serious to sad. "Lucy I know you're mad at me because of what happened at Edolas but that was like centuries ago."

"What are you even talkin' about?" Lucy turned her gaze away.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"Acting what?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

Loke sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy…"

"Yeah right."

Loke walked to the window and looked outside, both hands in his pocket. "I love you, Lucy…" he murmured.

Lucy blushed, "Of course you do. That's why you kept on flirting with other girls." She muttered, eyes glued to the blank paper in front of her.

Loke looked at her, shock at first, then he smiled. The blond mage stole a glimpse of him, "why are you smiling you silly lion?"

"What's wrong with that?" he teased.

"Well it's pissing me off! Just go back to the spirit world will you?"

"If that's what my jealous princess wants, then okay I'll go back now."

Lucy blinked and blushed even more, "excuse me I'm not jealous!"

"Of course you ain't," Loke winked before disappearing.

_That damn Loke!_ Lucy rested her head on the table. _He's always telling me that he loves me yet he's always flirting with other girls. Besides I can't even see him when he's on their world. He is such a player. _She looked at the couch where Loke once was sitting and she became sad. _I love you too Loke…_

.

.

"_Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"_

Loke heard Lucy summon the pervy bull. For a month Lucy has been on countless missions yet she never called him even once. Though sometimes he appeared on his own, Lucy won't say anything to him as if he's not around. The handsome lion sighed. She's so different from all the girls he knew and met. Maybe that's the very reason why among all those girls, it was Lucy whom he had fallen in love.

A magic circle appeared and Loke saw Taurus came back beaten. Then he heard Lucy's voice and she was panting. _"Gate of the Scorpion I open thee: Scorpio!"_

Loke was dead with worry. He wanted to come to her aid but he's also afraid it might only piss her even more. "Lucy, I'll wait for your call."

After several minutes Scorpio also came back beaten, followed by Lucy's faint voice, _"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!"_

Loke clutched his fists. Lucy seemed desperate yet she won't call him. Then Cancer also came back beaten but she can't hear Lucy's voice anymore. Suddenly he felt it. The same feeling whenever Lucy's in dire danger. Without a second thought, Loke disappeared to the human world.

.

.

Lucy closed her eyes as she watched a powerful spell was shot to her direction. She was already beaten and can no longer move even a finger. Suddenly, she felt her body's been lifted from the ground; someone had just saved her from sure death. She opened her eyes to see an orange hair, blue-tinted sunglasses, and… A handsome face. "Your prince is here," Loke said.

The celestial mage hugged him on the neck. "Loke!" Lucy cried. The handsome lion sure was glad that he came. He slowly put her down to face the ugly enemy. "Oh regulus, grant me power!"

"What? Another useless spirit?" the ugly man snorted. But Loke was too angry to listen, "how dare you hurt my princess! Regulus Impact!" A golden lion head appeared out of the magic circle from Loke's hand that sent the enemy flying to a distant and fall into a cliff.

Loke immediately rushed to Lucy, "Lucy I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Much to his surprise, Lucy smiled and hugged him, "thank you, my prince." She whispered.

.

.

5 months later.

"Leo-sama!" Loke was about to visit Lucy when Caprico called him. "What?" he asked.

"The Spirit King wanted to see you." The handsome lion was shocked. "I wonder why?" He asked the other spirit but Caprico only shrugged. Postponing his departure, Loke went to see the King.

"Leo my friend," the King crossed his arms on his chest. "I noticed that you're always spending the day at the human world for five months straight."

Loke's eyes widened. "I-I…" But the King smiled. "I am not saying that it's wrong or forbidden. As long as it doesn't hurt your master and is not giving her inconvenience, it's okay."

"But… But why did you call for me your highness?" Loke asked. This time the King became serious.

"Because I wanted to remind you my friend that it is forbidden for a spirit and master to fall in love with each other."

The handsome lion became speechless. Of course he knew that it is forbidden but he was blinded by his love for his master. But Lucy has already made a miracle. She has already changed one of the rules because of her love for him as her nakama. Could it also be possible for him to change this rule?

"I know what you're thinking," the King said. "But I'm telling you my friend, if you break this rule you will be exiled from the spirit world and your master as well. Her link to the spirit world will be broken."

Loke gasped.

.

.

Lucy smiled at her reflection on the mirror. Today's a special day. She promised Loke yesterday that she will go out with him today and besides, Loke has been seriously courting her for five months straight already. All her friends had already accepted Loke after warning him that they'll gonna beat the hell out of him if he made Lucy cry. The blond smiled again as she remembered Erza, Natsu, Gray and even Happy shooting a killing aura to Loke who doesn't tremble before Lucy's fearsome friends. His face was serious, _"I promise I will never make her cry."_ She remembered him said.

That was five months ago and for those 5 months Loke has proven himself to be serious, caring, and loving. He has changed tremendously; he never flirts anymore nor even turn his eyes to other girls. Even in the spirit world, Virgo sworn that Loke really has changed.

Lucy's smile widened and she blushed. "I'm gonna answer him today with a yes." She said.

.

**THE END .. :D**


End file.
